Kill the beast and check your self
by Laudehr88
Summary: Dr Spencer Reid has a relatively normal life but when he meets Danny Fizzel he finds her an impossible person.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters, the story line is my own and as is my fictional Character Danny Fizzel

There comes a time of year when Danny Fizzel Owner and leader of the Secure Security Company needs to have her gun license renewed by the FBI. This year the office containing the BAU department drew the lucky straw and Aaron Hotchner was the Agent picked to administer the test. When Danny walked in to the office the first person to cross her path was Morgan. Danny was on every ones radar not because she was dressed like a mercenary in heals but because she was hot as hell.

"Hi I'm Morgan and I would gladly show you around" Danny smiled

"Well Morgan, that won't be necessary I know where I'm going" she walked around him and up the stairs to Aaron Hotchner's office and closed the door behind her.

"Hi can I help you" said Hotchner

"Hi" said Danny as she handed him a letter "I'm Danny Fizzel here for my gun license renewal"

"I thought that was next week"

"Actually it's been moved up to tomorrow and I won't be here then, I have priority"

"Well I'm sorry Danny but were about to leave" she nodded

"Would you consider a ride along?"

"Why" Danny sighed

"You recently suffered a loss as did the rest of your team the one you call Spencer has lost twice a possible girlfriend, Morgan has a girlfriend but he is unsure of his relationship which is why he hit on me just now but you, you do what you do because you can't stand the fact your son will grow up in a world of monsters" she stopped there and they stared at each other for a moment. He handed her a manila file and stood "Were leaving in five minutes you're not on the plane we leave you behind also you leave your gun here in my draw" she put the folder down and the rest of the BAU team watched as she reached behind her back and pulled out two guns not standard issue and left them on Hotch's desk before picking up the folder and leaving the BAU. They could swear she walked in slow motion.

"Could anyone get a read on her" said Morgan, they all said no

When they got to the plane Danny was already on it looking like she was reading the folder. The team each took a seat Spencer took the seat next to her on the lounge at the back of the plane, they were in the air before she spoke, "Stop trying to read me you'll only get a head ache" the others began to talk about the case.

"If that's how you put it why can I clearly see your only pretending to read that case file" said Spencer

"Because I'm allowing you to know" she said as she put the file down.

"Why tell Morgan he's not your type"

"Because he's not"

"Why not"

"You're full of questions" Danny smiled down into her hands "I run a company that's funded by the government and I have an IQ that's off all charts. So your friend is really not my type" Danny moved away to answer a call.

"Do you even have a type" said Spencer but Danny just smiled and answered her call. Spencer joined the case discussion.

"So this UNSUB is killing men and women who have connections to the mob and gangs" said Spencer

"No" said Danny "This UNSUB as your calling him is a teenager with extreme physiological problems to put things simply the small town police are not telling you everything"

"How do you know this" said Hotchner

"Because I have a team of fifteen of my own people working on this they are waiting in Columbus to assist and when we land they will give you each a dossier on this case everything they have been able to dig up and until then I'll tell you everything I know so get comfortable, His name is Jack Mullings he murdered his parents and raped his own sister five weeks ago and ever since then he has been escalating to killing three people a day, today he shot and killed four something changed today. His parents were connected to the drug trade his father was a middle man in charge of miscellaneous jobs such as racketeering and slave trade for his client a man named B.O.B. I'm sorry but that's all my people could dig up at the moment unfortunately they couldn't dig up a stressor maybe you can"

"You have your own BAU" said Rossi

"No all of my staff are required to learn BAU techniques simply because it may save their lives one day, also something you should know the police in the town are dirty the mob and the gangs run them and I'm betting they want you to find the kid so they can lay him out on a slab"

"And you" said Spencer "What's your interest in Jack"

"The kid needs help I have the funding and place for him" Hotch nodded in her general direction,

"Danny in the past few seconds you've told us more about this case than we ever hoped to get out of the police" said Hotchner

"You knew they were dirty"

"The FBI has been investigating them but haven't found anything conclusive"

"That's why I'm here when the boy is safe my team will take over"

"Is that legal" said Spencer

"One thing you should know at the moment I'm playing by FBI rules leaving my gun in your office but as soon as I'm back in control the rules are dropped. I have but one rule don't die the rest of any society's rules don't apply to me for as long as I wear a badge" she showed them her companies gold badge before she sat back in the corner.

"Wow" said JJ

"My sentiments exactly" said Emily, despite what she just said Spencer sat back next to Danny, he was interested.

They landed in Columbus and a man wearing black and built like a mercenary handed them all a file, they noticed Danny glance through it and hand it back to the man. She said something to him and then he left. Then they all read the file in the cars sent for them courtesy of Danny but they didn't know that yet. When they arrived at the police station Danny stayed at the back this is one of the very few who've heard her name but don't actually know her and she knew it, which was why she had instructed the BAU not to tell them her last name while they were still in the car.

"I'm SSA Hotchner this is SSA Rossi, SSA Prentiss, SSA Morgan and Dr Spencer Reid and a friend Danny"

"I'm Jennifer Jareau but you can call me JJ"

"Actually I'm sorry you came all this way but you're not needed any more we caught the boy" said the Captain

"You did" said Danny before the others could say anything

"Yes he's sitting in interrogation" Danny pushed through the team and walked to interrogation and there sitting in there was the boy.

"Has he called a lawyer" said Rossi

"No"

"Have you even read his right to him" said Spencer

"Of course"

"Captain Rits when I come back if I find one scratch on that boy there will be hell to pay and I'll be the dealer"

"I'm sorry did you just threaten me in front of all these Federal witnesses"

"Yes I did and I will follow through" she started walking towards the door,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Danny Fizzel you might have heard of me maybe not, I don't care" she said as she left with the BAU following.

"Where are you going" said Prentiss

"To find him a lawyer, in the meantime the address to my building is in the GPS look for SSC you can sit tight there on the ground floor I have a room all ready for you coffee and everything about this case"

"But it's over" said Hotchner

"Actually Hotch its just getting started this town needs purging of all its criminals and I've been hired to do it"

"But your guns are back at the BAU" said Spencer

"Spence, you of all people should know you don't need a gun to kill someone" and she drove off. They were barely in the room when she returned "I have someone with him he'll be alright till they move him also he has a black eye"

"Why are we still here" said Hotchner

"Because the FBI needs to be the people responsible for the capture of the boy and the mass crime purge, my company needs to stay out of this"

"Why" said JJ

"I can't answer any more questions about my company, don't bother looking for it you won't find it, even your computer tech Garcia"

"So what do we do" said Morgan

"We wait, together".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They waited for two days when they finally got the call, well Danny got the call and when they arrived at the secluded street the police of the small town Columbus were at it seemed like all the police had turned out as have the Mob bosses.

"There all here every single one of them"

"Why he's just a boy" said JJ

"A boy who's killed ten percent of their business at least" said Spencer. As they got out of the car and they started to draw their weapons Danny said,

"Do not shoot no matter what happens" she took off her long leather jacket "Spencer would you hold onto this for me please Ill grab it off you later". She walked into the crowd of Mob bosses, as soon as she touched them they started falling she moved so fast they could barely see her hands as they dropped people in black from behind the police moved in and arrested the police. One of them moved the boy out of the way and into a black SUV which took off as soon as he was in it. A smaller black porch pulled up near her and she walked over to it, "Just so were clear this is the end of our involvement together which means the FBI rules no longer apply to me anymore take care of your selves"

"What about this and your weapons" said Spencer

"I'll get them later" she got in the car and drove away. Twelve hours later they were back at the BAU the men arrested the police station closed down and they were all headed home after writing their reports making sure not to mention Secure Security anywhere in the reports as instructed by one of the men dressed in black Prentiss managed to get a number of one of them that had caught her eye and JJ took a photo for Garcia. Spencer was barely in the door before there was a knock on it. He opened it to find Danny standing on the other side. "Hi," Spencer looked puzzled,

"Why are you here?"

"Um can I come in this really isn't a conversation for the doorway" he moved to allow her in and she sat on his lounge and waited for him to sit down too. He took off his bag and sat next to her. "When I was asked to assist the BAU with the arrest of the men at Columbus I told them it would be on my terms my company would not be publicized in any way and any circumstances SSA Hotchner would have complete control and it would be tolerated till the end of my involvement. I asked for dossiers of all the BAU team and when your file crossed my desk I was…" she stood to stare out of the window,

"You were what"

"I was happy and that's something I haven't felt in a long time"

"Why"

"To understand that I need to tell you what my company is capable of, this is something you can never tell anyone" Spencer nodded "In every file there was the usual reports but my company digs up other things, embarrassing things. Like the flag pole incident"

"How do you know this?"

"Please just listen, these are the things that I know about you and to be fair I have to tell you about me, my father was a marine and my mother was a wonderful woman. She was killed by a drunk driver, my father couldn't live with knowing the woman he loved his high school sweet heart was dead so while he was away he committed suicide the marine core says it was a freak accident but I know he took his life. I was left with no one both my parents were only children and my grandparents were gone any family I had didn't want me and the only family I ever knew were dead. So the state took over my education I went to a high school where they weren't very fond of people with no family the kids at your school tied you naked to a flag pole can you imagine what they did to me"

"No, but please sit back down your shaking"

"Really I haven't done that before" she sat down and he put a hand on her leg. "I was beaten, pushed down stairs, publicly humiliated I was asked out on a date by a boy I liked the night of the date came and the older lady I was staying with helped me to get ready. I thought I looked really pretty we were to meet at the movies and when I got there he was there with his arms around one of the most popular girls in the class he looked over at me and laughed he said like I would ever go out with a freak like you I can't believe you showed up, somehow the whole class showed up and someone dumped soda all over me I ran away I could hear them yelling calling me soda head, but the worst was to come I was the smartest kid in the whole school and I was reduced to nothing they made me feel like I was worthless and I had no voice, I was walking home not listening to their calls and name calling when I was grabbed and blind folded"

"You don't have to tell me anymore"

"I want to Spence I really do, I've never told anyone these things, they took me to a shed and tied me up, there was five of them and they each took turns raping me they took pictures and posted them around the school, when they were done with me they made me walk home naked, before I knew it I was being called a slut for being raped. Graduation day came and I left became a marine and met my ex-husband we had a daughter and when I was selected for a special program to become who I am today I started gathering enemies. We decided to separate to protect our daughter Charlie then we divorced and she stayed with him I always had contact with her even after he got engaged to a blond self-centered woman. I had to move them and say goodbye to my daughter because some men found out about her. I moved them to England and Charlie was kidnapped" tears fell at her feet as she recounted the ordeal to Spencer "Sixty seconds is what it took if I had been sixty seconds earlier Charlie would be alive today. I had to tell her father his wife to be was responsible for his daughter's death now he sits in a corner in a hospital barely able to communicate medicated as much as possible just so he doesn't take his own life. My beautiful daughter is gone left on a trash pile as if she was trash and all his parents can do is blame me for everything. So now you know" she dried her tears.

"What happened to the people who killed your daughter" Spencer stood as did she,

"They died, each and every one of them and their boss is rotting in one of the worst prisons in the world, he ordered her death so he should pay the most"

"I'm still not quite sure why you're telling me this"

"Then allow me to clarify why" she moved towards him and kissed his lips tenderly but without touching him. When she pulled back he sat stunned,

"So when you said Morgan wasn't your type you meant,"

"You are my type and I haven't met anyone like you in a long time"

"How long" he looked up at her and she sat back next to him her face very close to his,

"A-really-long-time"

"But how long"

"Spencer"

"Yes"

"Shut up and kiss me" surprised at her order and even more surprised he did. He didn't know when they lost their clothing all he knew was this was happening in his bed one moment he was on top of her and the next she was on top of him riding his cock and screaming like a banshee. He really liked when she was on top of him several times through the night she even ignored her phone for him. When she was on top he could see the emotion go through her face she really liked what he could give her and he remembered thinking her breasts were perfect. Much later as they lay sated together in bed. Danny on her front, half on him and half off him and Spencer propped up against a pillow. He noticed several marks on her back.

"What happened here" she stiffened then relaxed

"I was tortured in a Sumerian prison for six weeks when they gave the kill order I escaped taking half the prison with me"

"And these" he touched a rather sensitive area on her body and she giggled,

"Bullet scares I've been shot a couple of times I noticed you keep pinching yourself"

"I have to; to make sure this is real. What is it you liked about me when you saw my file?"

"First I saw your face and thought you were a bit young to be in the FBI, behavioral analysis unit but then I saw your IQ and read everything you wrote, reports everything and I fell in love with your mind your so smart I felt I knew who you were"

"You fell in love with me"

"Your mind silly to love someone for anything else is different"

"I loved someone that way once"

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No I'd like to try this some more" she smiled knowing exactly what he meant. They had clicked in more ways than one their minds and body and perhaps soul. They made sweet love all night long and when he woke up she was gone and had left him a note propped up against the clock. See you soon it read. Then he looked at the clock he was late by two hours and he had ten missed calls at least one each from his team and his mother. He called Garcia as he dressed and his mother from the road. He just got to work and sat when Danny came down from Hotch's office and was immediately confronted by Morgan.

"So why am I not your type" Spencer smiled with his mouth open knowing why.

"It bothers you that much"

"I think we'd all like to know" said Prentiss, who was smiling. Knowing Hotchner and Rossi were watching she said.

"Spencer should I show them why Morgan isn't my type"

"What here" he looked worried as she approached almost scared as she grabbed his shirt and hauled him to his feet. Then she kissed him right there in front of all his friends and family. The last thing she did was whisper 'Call me any time I'll always answer for you, and I'm sorry if I have embarrassed you' slip something in his pocket and grab her coat from the back of his chair he'd only just remembered to bring in. then she was gone and Spencer sat grinning like the cat that got everything and the cream.

"Spence did you and she…" said Morgan, he could barely get the words out,

"A gentleman never tells"

"Well let's hope you were a gentleman last night because she's one scary person" said Rossi.

"Do you think so" said Reid, Rossi's comment seemed to snap Spencer out of his dazed moment everyone just looked at him like he was a different Spencer Reid.


End file.
